NRX-016 Rasveht
The NRX-016 Rasveht is a prototype Newtype-use mobile suit. The unit is featured in the series After War Gundam X. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Rasveht is a prototype mobile suit developed by the New United Nations Earth staff headquarters. Aside from the its high performance, the Rasveht is a seemingly standard mobile suit equipped with standard weapons. The Rasveht is the first New United Nations Earth prototype mobile suit to successfully link with Bit Mobile Suits through the Flash System. The Rasveht's Bit Mobile Suits were known as "Bit Rasvehts," these Bit Rasvehts are identical to the piloted Rasveht unit in appearance, performance, and weapon load-out. As the Bit Rasvehts are identical in appearance to the piloted Rasveht unit, it is hard for opponents to figure out which Rasveht mobile suit is the piloted one. When the Rasveht is piloted by a Newtype pilot, the pilot can control the Rasveht's Bit Mobile Suits via Flash System. With the ability to control to control the identical Bit Rasvehts with mind alone, a Newtype pilot can easily overwhelm most opponents with coordinated all ranged attacks. The Rasveht and its Bit Rasvehts are armed with standard two weapons, a beam rifle for ranged combat and a beam saber for close combat. Armaments ;*Beam Rifle :The beam rifle is a range armament that fires particle beams at a moderate rate. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is the standard close range armament of some of the United Nations Earth mobile suits. The beam saber is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands. While in use, a blade-like shape is formed from superheated particle plasma. This superheated particle plasma blade can easily cut through any material or metal that has not been treated with proper counter-measures. The Daughtress's beam saber is stored on the suit's main body. Special Equipment & Features ;*Flash System :The Flash System was installed in several different mobile suit models to grant a Newtype pilot several special abilities. The most common ability granted by the Flash System is the control of unmanned Bit Mobile Suits. Through the Flash System, a Newtype pilot could control these mobile suits to attack enemies and overwhelm them. The second function of the Flash System was the activation of the Satellite System. The third and currently last known ability of the Flash System is designed to increase overall pilot performance at the expense of the ability to control Bit Mobile Suits. :The Rasveht's Flash System is installed on the mobile suit's head. :;*Bit Rasveht ::The Bit Rasveht is a Bit Mobile Suit with a identical appearance and performance to the piloted Rasveht unit, it can be controlled by a Newtype pilot via Flash System. Furthermore, this Bit Mobile Suit is also armed with a identical load-out of one beam rifle and one beam saber. As the Bit Rasveht is indistinguishable from the piloted Rasveht, it is hard for opponents to figure out which Rasveht mobile suit is the piloted one. History The Rasveht is a prototype Newtype-use mobile suit developed by the New United Nations Earth in A.W. 0015. It is the first New United Nations Earth prototype mobile suit to successfully link with Bit Mobile Suits through the Flash System. Under the orders of the Frost Brothers, the Rasveht is piloted by Abel Bauer, a New United Nations Earth potential Newtype. Bauer deployed alongside Olba Frost and Shagia Frost in their respective Gundam-type mobile suits from a transport plane to engage the mobile suit team of the Vulture ship Freeden. During the battle against the GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X and GW-9800-B Gundam Airmaster Burst, the Frost brothers abandoned Bauer claiming that their Gundams had a system malfunction. Bauer refused to show his back to the two young pilots of Freeden Garrod Ran and Witz Sou, and continued to battle the two. Bauer's stubbornness almost led to his death in the continued battle as Garrod and Witz gained the upper hand. By fearing death in the heat of battle, Bauer awakened his Newtype powers and activates the Bit Rasveht that were held within the transport plane. With his new found powers, Bauer overwhelms Garrod and Witz with synchronized attacks with his Bit Mobile Suits. Seeing that Garrod and Witz were being overwhelmed, Jamil Neate deployed in the GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider to aid the two. Jamil orders Garrod and Witz to spread out in an attempt to confuse Bauer, this managed to force Bauer to change his tactics and attack the Freeden. This change of tactics forced Garrod to take a risky move and bait Bauer to focus his attacks on Garrod's Double X. The Freeden mobile suit team is able to damage one of the Rashvehts with Garrod's tactic, however Jamil was still unable to figure out which Rasveht was piloted. Garrod attempts to retreat after Jamil fails to figure out which Rasveht was piloted, but Bauer attempts to finish the Double X off with one single barrage of attacks. However, with the aid of Tiffa Adill's Newtype powers, Garrod manages to destroy the piloted Rasveht's head thus disabling the remaining Bit Rasvehts. This forces Bauer to retreat with his damaged Rasveht. External Links *NRX-016 Rasveht on MAHQ